Random Ryuki Collection
by fangs211
Summary: Here's a collection of the weird stuff I have in my brain that I need to write down in the best possible way I can think of...a Ryuki!


Hi, it's fangs211 again.

This is just a collection of random stuff in my head. Some of them are evil plans that I'm forbidden to perform on my moron friends while others are just random things I have to get out of my head and on to paper in the best way I know how to…in a Ryuki!

I'll try to be more direct and to the point on this one. And instead of my usual 3rd person style, I'm trying it in first person.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the Digimon Tamer cast.

Another Disclaimer: And to be safe, I'm going to say these ideas are not my own so people can't track me down and throw me into a mental house or sue me for putting these plans into their minds.

…

Rika's Mental Journal, Week One.

(I can't imagine Rika having a diary, let alone writing down her issues on paper where sneaky digimons can read it and see what's wrong with their partners. Ahem, Renamon.)

Today, I did the most awesome plan ever to get back at the Legendary Idiot, AKA Akiyama.

(Little lesson. Idiot-someone with the mental age of 3 years. Moron-someone with the mental age of 7-12. This is from . Ryo is a little innocent idiot while Kazu and Kenta, who aren't as mature but then again, don't act as nice and innocent like little babies, are morons.)

I had just gotten out of my ninja club (There should most definitely be a ninja club in every high school! Oh, Rika's going to a public high school in this fanfiction.) and guess who had to be waiting right outside, looking like one of those male models my mom 'works' with.

Yeah, Ryo. And he wasn't there to build up some fandom with my female club mates. He had one person singled out already and he made his intentions clear with an overly excited, "HEEEEY, RIKA!"

So he was following me around like he usually does. I had two reactions planned. One, stop and confront him, which usually ends in me slapping him but him still prancing around me as I walk. And two, try to get rid of him by weaving through the crowds or dashing into a restroom….hey, restroom. That's it! (Yet another day when I get another brilliant idea from a bathroom-restroom. The only difference is that bathrooms have a tub in them for baths. Restrooms just have sinks and toilets. Another little difference lesson! Now you can tell people you are doing something education instead of reading random stuff written by a complete weirdo.)

"Riiii-ka, Riiii-ka, Riiii-ka," Ryo kept repeating, sounding like a broken record.

"What?" I tried to sound nice, not harsh. He wasn't suspicious of the lack of usual venom in my tone, in fact, he smiled. But then again, he smiled a lot.

"What did you do in your club?"

That threw me off track. I'd expect him to do something annoying, like say 'Hi!' and giggle like a fool (Yes, this is from Family Guy.) or something like that, but this was something you'd expect asked in a normal conversation, where no one gets annoyed or punched. "We learned how to use a stuff animal as a suffocation tool."

"Cool! Can you show me?"

"Why don't you just join the bleepin' club? Or are you too busy having fun in detention."

"It's not my fault my partner is a destructive digimon who has issues staying in my room all day. He needs time to play every morning, afternoon and evening. And at midnight too. Did you know Monodramon woke me up five times in the last week, telling me there was a burglar or something in the living room and when I got up to check, there was nothing. Then he'd go 'Ah, since you're already up, let's go for a run in the park!'"

_That's one of the limited reason why I like hanging out with Akiyama. His Cyberdramon stories make me grateful I have calm Renamon. _I rolled my eyes. "And you fell for that five times?"

"Six," Ryo corrected. "The last time, he didn't poke me awake. He was thumping around and I freaked, thinking it was a real robber. I almost bashed his head with my baseball bat. He blackmailed me to make amends by going to the park."

I giggled-wait, I don't giggle! I just snickered. It was getting really crowded and Ryo stepped closer. For today, I didn't mind.

"So what's you and Renamon up to?" He asked.

"The usual," I said mysteriously. Almost there…just have to keep him distracted for a few more seconds!

"Which is…?"

"This!" I rammed my shoulder into his side.

"Rika!" Ryo stumbled back into the girls' restroom. The door swung open due to his heavy weight and I saw him land on his behind. An explosion of high pitched girl screams- or was it squealing as it was the Legendary Tamer- erupted and Rika caught glimpse of Ryo's horrified face before the door slammed shut. People turned and gawked.

I bolted out of there before he could say anything. Score one for the Rika ninja!

"Was that the Ryo Akiyama in the restroom?"

"Woah! Ryo dude! Epicness right there!" Kazu called.

Somehow, Ryo managed to wrench free of his fan girls (who has made their fan club in the bathroom, making it strictly girls only for some strange reason) and ran out. "RRRIIIKKKAAA! Come back here, I know what you did!"

I turned around and waved at him. There was a huge group of people-mostly guys- that all started to crowd around Ryo to ask how was it in the girls' domain. "Maybe that'll teach you to bug off, Akiyama!"

…

Okay, that's it for Week 1 in Rika's Mental Journal! I hope all of you like it!

Here's the run down on Rika's evil plan.

Talk to the guy. Go to a crowded area where there are a lot of bystanders. When he's not paying attention, shove him into the girl's restroom. It's so crowded, no one will probably notice it since everyone is already pressed up together, pushing and shoving. Even if it's only for a few seconds, people will know it forever that he went into the girls' restroom.

…

Okay, I normally don't say this but please read and review! (Well, you already did the 'read' part...just click the box under here and type 'Hi!' or something, that's all I'm asking.)

The reason I don't ask a lot is that I don't really care if you thought it was good. (I know it sucks, you don't have to lie to make me feel better.) The reason why I like reviews is that it helps me know people read it. Although I do take your opinions seriously and know what you liked and don't like but if you're too lazy (like me) to type up a good list of all the pros and cons, a simple 'qiouajglk;kaj' would do. (Pressing random buttons.)

I don't really care if not everyone reviews but I'd like at least one feedback on every story I type up so I know people actually read it. Any of you can spare like five seconds or so to type in a random name and a short feedback then click a button or is that asking too much? If none of you do it, thinking the next person will and you don't have to, I'll be depressed and not write more since I'll think none of you read it.

So, please type in something, even something random and irrelevant to the story like 'The apocalypse is coming!' I don't care. Just wanna know that at least someone reads this. In fact, you don't even have to type it. You can just copy and paste that sentence if it's not too much trouble. Thank you!

…

fangs211 will be sitting at the computer, waiting…waiting…sleeping…waiting…


End file.
